Incomodidad
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Después de una experiencia por demás extraña, Edward se encuentra con Greenhill explicándole que no todo es TAN malo..." (EdwardxHerman)(Side-Story de "Si no lo puedes ver")


_**Disclaimer: Tanto Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler — Mayordomo Oscuro/Negro o-como-le-quieras-decir) como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Yana Toboso. Si lo fuese, créanme, todo lo que escribo estaría en la línea del Canon. Sólo me pertenece este disclaimer de la patada y blah-deeh-dah... OoC blah-blah-blah.**_

 _ **Yea! Claro, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que me propuse a escribir esto (lo que sea que haya logrado), para hacerle compañía a "Si no lo puedes ver" ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta? Hace semanas que escribí esto y apenas ayer me atreví a corregirlo y terminarlo y, heme aquí.**_

 _ **¿Alguien interesada en el EdwardxGreenhill? Como lo dije en " Snlpv" (Para resumir xD), últimamente, estoy TOCADA por ellos. Y no puedo evitar escribirles.**_

 _ **Sin más por decir, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **[1] ¿C-Cómo?**_

* * *

—Estudia para el examen, Midford. No quiero que repruebes y, sobre todo materias tan importantes como Historia. —Comenzó Herman tomando su bate para salir de la habitación de su sirviente—. Si es necesario, pídeles ayuda a los cerebritos de _Zaphire Owl,_ pero no quiero ver tu nombre en la lista roja en ninguna de las materias.

—Le aseguro que me esforzaré todo lo que pueda, ¡Greenhill-senpai! —Al tiempo que le abría la puerta, puesto que en una mano tenía el bate de criquet (seguía sin entender el por qué siempre el prefecto de la casa verde llevaba a todos lados aquel madero, ¿será tradición?) y se despedía de él con la otra.

—En tal caso, espero que Dios te ayude a los exámenes. Pasé por tu edad también, Midford, por lo que sé qué te espera. Si lo deseas, puedo charlar con Lawrence y pedirle que te funja de tutor…

— ¡No es necesario! —Respondió negando con las manos— La biblioteca no ha comido a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Ha lavado el cerebro de la Casa Azul, y es suficiente para mí saber eso. No quiero que te pases toda la tarde en la biblioteca. De ser necesario, yo mismo te ayudaré a repasar lo necesario para salir ileso de los exámenes. Sé que tu familia espera que salves las materias por lo que será necesario que pongas todo de ti en esas pruebas. —Tomó una pausa y se quedó esperando que Midford replicara algo, cuando no lo hizo continuó hablando— te veré mañana en el Mirador del Cisne a las nueve de la mañana. Asegúrate de traer tu libro de Historia, un diccionario y tu libro de Lenguaje. Son las materias que tocan exámenes el lunes.

Edward asintió, no era necesario que Greenhill le diese el mismo las tutorías pero… era una orden y provenía del prefecto de su Casa, por lo que no podía desobedecer sus deseos.

Escuchó los pasos de Herman alejarse lo cual le ayudó a relajarse un poco y se quedó observando el techo de su habitación. Esperaba a que llegara su compañero de habitación para así poder apagar las luces pero… ya habían dado el toque de queda y simplemente no aparecía. Minutos después, apareció Owen Hill, uno de sus compañeros de la Casa Verde, informándole que su compañero no aparecería en la habitación puesto que le había pedido de favor si se podía quedar a dormir en su habitación, para poder platicar con su mejor amigo. Él mismo, se quedaría en la habitación de Edward, le pidió permiso para pasar, lo cual le fue concedido después de reflexionar que las luces ya se habían apagado y que si lo veían fuera de la habitación era probable que fuese a la dirección. Y Edward no era del tipo de personas que sacrificaban compañeros simplemente por estar enojado. Le dejó entrar y le dijo que la cama de abajo era la suya.

Durante media hora, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Una parte de su inconsciente se encontraba preocupada por Jill, su compañero de habitación. No eran las personas que se podría decir, más cercanas, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que la curiosidad no le carcomiera al pensar que el otro no iba a aparecer en toda la noche en su habitación. Y quería la respuesta en aquél mismo momento.

Y aún a pesar de que era peligroso salir, él era atlético y gracias a todas las sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido en su vida con su padre había aprendido a ser cauteloso. Por lo que podría ver si un profesor venía y alertarse a sí mismo antes de que le viese. Decidido, bajó la mirada y observó a Owen, quien tampoco había conciliado el sueño.

— ¿Tú también estás preocupado? —Preguntó el pelirrojo. Edward asintió.

—Iré a ver. Es mi deber como compañero suyo ver la razón por la que no quiere venir.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No hay necesidad. No me gustaría que te regañaran por mi culpa. Sólo quédate aquí dormido y finge ser Jill. ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo asintió. Le dio una mirada triste y Edward le envió una sonrisa que intentó ser motivadora. No era una persona muy allegada a él, sin embargo le admiraba un poco. Él era uno de los pocos alumnos que pasaban en la Casa Verde con más que buenas calificaciones. De no ser porque era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda con los exámenes del lunes, se aseguraría de esforzarse en que, mínimo se le quedase algo de lo dicho.

Para su buena suerte, la habitación en la que Jill se encontraba en aquellos momentos, estaba cercana a la suya. Sólo se trataba de cruzar un pequeño pasillo y doblar una esquina. La primera puerta a la izquierda y entraba.

Sabía que, en aquél día los prefectos se encontraban en la cena de media noche con el Director, persona que aún no había conocido. Pero esperaba algún día conocer.

Por lo que las únicas personas que se encontrarían haciendo la guardia serían el Profesor Agnes y el Profesor Williams. Y, siempre comenzaban la guardia con la Casa Azul, dado que sabían que se la vivían en la biblioteca.

Agradeciendo a los cerebritos por aquello, caminó por el pasillo y torció a la derecha, se acercó a la puerta e iba a tocar cuando escuchó a alguien dentro gritar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Hubiese jurado que aquella era la voz de Jill. Aunque, era poco probable que su amigo, Edgar, el amigo de Jill, no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Había un lazo especial entre ellos que no creería a Edgar capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Acercó uno de sus oídos a la madera no sin antes observar a los dos lados del pasillo para prevenirse. Al saber que no había nadie cerca, pegó su oído a la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Era algo pegando contra la pared? ¿Era eso la cama? ¿Por qué escuchaba gemir a Jill y a Edgar —porque estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de Edgar— de una forma tan extraña? Una parte de su ser, no quería saberlo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad casi inexistente en su interior le obligó a abrir la puerta. Y su instinto en conjunto con sus ojos, le decía que no debió haberlo hecho.

Frente de él, se encontraba la escena más extraña de su vida. Estaban Jill y Edgar, el segundo encima del primero, sin percatarse de que los veía. En pleno acto de coito.

De no ser por la única vez que había ido a la biblioteca y había abierto un libro al azar, y había descubierto la sexualidad, estaría seguro que sus padres no se lo habrían dicho. Su madre le habría dicho que fuese a preguntárselo a su padre y el otro estaría tan avergonzado que no soltaría ni una palabra. Gracias a aquél libro, mínimo sabía de qué exactamente trataba lo que hacían sus dos compañeros. Para su mala suerte, por la misma razón es por la que se sentía tan extraño, una parte de él quería vomitar y la otra quería cerrar la puerta y correr a su habitación. Sin embargo había una cosa de la que sí estaba seguro.

No volvería a ver a la amistad de Jill y de Edgar de la misma e inocente manera de la que lo hacía antes de aquel percance.

Con cuidado de que la madera no rechinara, cerró la puerta y se alejó con su guardia más alta puesto que seguramente los profesores aún estarían rondando por ahí. Para su buena suerte, en ningún momento se topó con ellos y llegó salvo a su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Owen llegando a su lado. Lo había cuestionado dado que el rostro de Edward se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y su expresión era parecida a la de alguien que ha visto a un fantasma—. ¿Te encontró un profesor?

—No lo hizo Ow, estaban vacíos los pasillos. Es sólo que… — ¿Cómo decirlo sin que los colores subiesen a su rostro? Era obvio que el otro entendería lo que le explicara aunque fuese a medias, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir ni una sola palabra—. Lo mejor será ya dormirnos.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Era anormal ver a Edward tan desanimado y callado, no quería decir que le conociese mucho, pero tampoco quería decir que no hubiese hablado con él. Resignándose a que el otro no le contaría de su aventura, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la cama de Jill. Dispuesto a dormir.

—

— ¡Wow, Midford! Tienes unas ojeras… ¿dormiste bien? —Saludó Greenhill a su compañero, quien llegaba con sus libros en un brazo y la mano alzándose en otra. Después de la pregunta, le lanzó una mirada asesina que decía lo contrario, cosa que extrañó a Herman. Dado que la mayor parte del tiempo no había poder humano que le quitase horas de sueño a Midford.

—No lo creo. Toda la noche me la pasé pensando en los exámenes. —Mentir era su única opción, puesto que lo incómodo de su descubrimiento de la noche anterior… era demasiado que no podía contárselo a Greenhill—. Inclusive había pensado en la opción de salir al patio a batear un poco, para ver si al menos podía sacar algo de provecho.

—Sabes que en la época de exámenes lo único en lo que debes pensar es en el estudiar y pasar bien las materias. ¿Por qué crees que cierran el campo en estos tres días? —Al menos, el rubio prefecto tenía un punto a su favor que le ayudaba a descubrir la verdadera razón del insomnio de Midford, inconscientemente por supuesto.

—Lo sé, pero así mínimo podría liberar un poco de tensión. ¿No lo cree?

Herman asintió con la cabeza, dejando de lado el asunto de insomnio y campos cerrados para concentrarse en Historia Nacional.

—Recuerda que tienes que hacer un resumen de la Historia en Latín —Acotó al ver que el otro dejaba alejado de él el libro de Lengua—, ¿por qué crees que te pedí que trajeras el libro contigo? ¿Para hacer bonitos garabatos?

Edward asintió un poco desconcentrado. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Un rato y varias miradas extrañadas de parte de Herman después, ya habían terminado de estudiar, era un bonito día soleado de sábado y el desayuno se serviría dentro de hora y media. Por lo que el mejor tema de conversación que encontraron para hablar fue criquet y el torneo anual.

—Dentro de dos meses será el torneo del cuatro, ¿no Senpai? —Herman asintió. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, por lo que el prefecto decidió romperlo.

—Hace rato el profesor Williams vino a mi habitación. —Comenzó.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué quería? —Inquirió curioso.

—Dijo que creyó haber visto a uno de los alumnos curioseando en los pasillos anoche. —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de sorpresa—. Lastimosamente, no había podido seguirle el paso. Ya sabes, con lo viejo que se encuentra.

—Eh, sí. —El hecho de que lo hubiesen descubierto no dejaba a Edward con el más cálido de los pensamientos, puesto que eso quería decir que, de haber sido el profesor Agnes le hubiese atrapado en seguida. Tuvo suerte de que fuese el vegete de Williams.

—Es extraño, pocos de la Casa Verde se encuentran fuera de la cama después del toque de queda, usualmente son los de la Casa Azul y eso es porque Lawrence les da permiso. No me lo explico. ¿Tú tienes una idea, Midford?

Internamente, había comenzado a sudar por el hecho de que nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Ni siquiera se encontraba en su ADN, puesto que la lealtad era primero a sus superiores. Por más que no quisiera, siempre terminaba diciendo la verdad. Y, obviamente, aquella mañana no era una excepción.

—F-fui yo… Greenhill-senpai. —Dijo apenas susurrando. Herman volteó a verlo, entre sorprendido y enojado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se encontraba decepcionado de que, a quien consideraba el mejor alumno de la Casa Verde hubiese roto las reglas—. Necesito una explicación, Midford, puesto que tendré que informárselo al profesor Williams.

Edward tragó grueso. ¿Era necesario decírselo todo? No lo creía, o al menos, no quería. La vergüenza en su ser era superior a su capacidad para decir la verdad en las situaciones menos esperadas.

—Mi compañero se había quedado después del toque en la habitación que comparte Owen Hill y Edgar Dan. Le había pedido de favor a Owen si podría intercambiar habitación con él por aquella noche, a lo cual el otro había accedido.

Herman arqueó una ceja. Poco estaba comprendiendo de lo que su sirviente decía, sin embargo, hizo un movimiento con la mano que le pedía continuar a Midford.

—E-ellos… —el rostro de Edward se encontraba demasiado rojo que Herman apostaba a que si situaba un tomate a su lado no reconocería las diferencias de tinte.

—Ellos… ¿qué? Continúa Midford. —El aludido negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

—No estoy seguro de que quiera escuchar las palabras, Greenhill-senpai. —Dijo justificando su silencio a testificar.

—Bueno, entonces, escríbelo. ¿No te hará mucho daño escribirlo, o si? —Edward negó. Herman le alcanzó un trozo del pergamino que utilizaban minutos antes para poder escribir ideas principales y de esa forma estudiarlas luego. También le alcanzó el tintero y, Edward con su mano temblorosa comenzó a escribir de forma indecisa. Cuando terminó cortó el trozo utilizado y se lo entregó a Herman. Alzando una ceja por el nerviosismo de Midford, tomó el trozo de papel y sus ojos se abrieron al leerlo.

 _Los encontré teniendo sexo._

No le sorprendían las palabras escritas, sino el hecho de que hubiese estado tan nervioso como para poder decir aquello. Si bien, la experiencia no era lo mejor que se podía vivir, tampoco quería decir que él hubiese no escuchado de eso antes.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que ocurrió? —Edward asintió intentando evitar la mirada de Herman. El mayor comenzaba a creer que nunca había conversado con sus padres—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Edward titubeó antes de responder aquello. De hecho, ni siquiera lo respondió. Simplemente se quedó observando el pasto verde frente a sus ojos. No sabía qué pensar de eso. ¿Debía sentirse asqueado o curioso? Mejor dicho, ambas emociones se encontraban subiendo por su garganta. Ahora, Herman se encontraba extrañado por la reacción de uno de los mejores alumnos de _Green Lion,_ ¿por qué hacía tanto escándalo? Él había visto todo aquello antes de siquiera entrar, su padre había sido psicólogo y siempre venían parientes que acudían a él en busca de que _Arreglara_ al pariente que tenía aquella _enfermedad._

Como comentario personal, no creía que la homosexualidad fuese una enfermedad. De hecho, en un colegio en el cual sólo los hombres pisaban dentro, no le sorprendía encontrar personas así. Ni le asustaba el saber el nombre de varios. Su padre no le había dicho tampoco que fuera una enfermedad, pero aun así hacía su trabajo como tal.

— ¿Midford? —Volvió a preguntar. El otro volvió a la realidad y le observó confundido, abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. A pesar de que la conversación anterior no terminaba, si había pasado un rato en el que Herman estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que le extrañaba que el otro siguiese sonrojado. ¿Cómo podía continuar tan rojo si ya no estaban hablando? — No has contestado mi pregunta.

— ¿C-cuál era, Greenhill-senpai? —Inhaló un poco para serenarse. En todo el cuerpo del menor se notaba cuán tenso se encontraba. La conversación no era el mejor tema para hacerlo relajarse, sin embargo tenía que ayudarle, después de todo, era parte de su Casa ¿no? Y la familia se ayuda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡S-sí! —Se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección al edificio estudiantil. Necesitaba lavarse la cara, puesto que su rostro estaba demasiado caliente. Al menos así lo sentía.

— ¡Espera Midford! —Pidió Herman acercándose a él. Cosa que no tardó demasiado tiempo, ambos tenían composición atlética después de todo. El menor, se giró extrañado esperando a que Greenhill hablara primero, cosa que veía lejos de suceder. Después de una pausa que a Edward le parecieron horas, el menos fue el que se decidió por romper el silencio.

— ¿Si?

—Ven a mi dormitorio al rato. Tengo algo que mostrarte. Pero primero, desayuna. —Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se fue en dirección a los dormitorios para dejar sus libros. Viendo los volúmenes en brazos del rubio Edward recordó que había dejado los propios en el Mirador del Cisne y se regresó lo más rápido que pudo para ir por ellos.

—

Siempre, siempre había creído que el desayuno nunca lo servían completo. A veces faltaba una de las tres áreas de comida ya sea vegetales o alimentos de origen vegetal así como a veces cereales. En aquél día, la comida falta eran los cereales. Lo único que había presente era arroz. Y muy pocos estudiantes apreciaban el arroz como alimento, a pesar de ser muy completo según la medicina oriental.

Él como prefecto, debería hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en la conversación que tuvo aquella tarde con Midford. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le había asustado? ¿El hecho de lo subido de tono de la conversación o algo más?

— ¡Eh, Greenhill! —Dijo Lawrence al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos frente a él— Sé que puedes comer y escucharme al mismo tiempo. Pero no puedes hacer ninguna de las dos cosas si lo único que haces es mantener la mirada en el vacío como idiota.

— ¡Ah! Lo lamento. —Se disculpó, regresando poco a poco a la realidad— Es sólo que estaba… pensando.

— ¿El prefecto de _Green Lion_ pensando? ¿Por quién me tomas? —En ocasiones, el prefecto de _Zaphire Owl_ podía ser cruel. Iba a continuar hablando hasta que su monólogo fue interrumpido debido a una intrusión en su boca. Al darse cuenta de que, lo que había dentro era pan, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Greenhill. El otro simplemente fingió demencia frente a su anterior acción—. ¿Y qué tanto pensabas, eh? Seguramente que cuando terminen los exámenes harás un entrenamiento intensivo de criquet con toda tu casa. O seguro duelos de espada.

—La Casa Verde no todo el tiempo piensa en deporte. Te informo —se defendió el rubio de las burlas de su compañero. No sabía si debía considerar ofensivo el comportamiento de Lawrence dado que varias de las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas. No todo el tiempo pensaba en deportes o competencias, pero al menos si la mayoría.

— ¿En ese caso? —Incitó a continuar. Supuestamente, estaba ayudando a Greenhill a estudiar al tiempo que desayunaban pero no podía hacer nada si el otro no le ponía atención. El otro desvió la mirada preocupando a Lawrence—. ¿Qué pensabas?

— ¿Qué tan común es la homosexualidad en Weston? —La pregunta tomó desprevenido al prefecto Azul. Tanto, que no supo exactamente qué podría responder o siquiera si iba a responderle. Inmediatamente, arqueó una ceja en señal de intriga.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Herman? —En contadas ocasiones, le llamaba por su nombre.

El Verde se encoge de hombros.

—Es algo que estaba hablando con Midford y de repente el tema salió al aíre. Es por eso que pregunto. ¿Qué tan recurrente es?

Lawrence se encogió de hombros al no encontrar la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Las estadísticas de la sexualidad de los alumnos de Weston College no están bajo mi cargo. Nosotros sólo verificamos cosas que nos ayuden al salir de la escuela. ¿No crees que sería lo mejor, Greenhill?

El rubio rodó los ojos. ¿Qué le interesaba pensar lo que haría al salir? Tenía buenos promedios y faltaban casi cuatro meses para salir. Después de todo, se encontraban apenas en comienzos de mayo.

Es quizá por eso, que decían que era el prefecto más irresponsable. ¡No era irresponsable! Es sólo que no había de qué preocuparse en aquél momento por decidir lo que haría de grande.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Comúnmente fijadas con la industria y comercio.

—De verdad que eres aburrido, Lawrence. —El Azul le lanzó otra mirada asesina.

—Mínimo tengo mi mente centrada en lo verdaderamente importante, Greenhill. ¿Y tú? —Por su tono de voz, el rubio dedujo que estaba enojado. Sin dirigirle una palabra más, tomó su libro de texto (que estaba dictando en voz alta para que Herman pudiese estudiar con él) y se alejó del comedor. Herman observó su lugar dado que pensó que había dejado su desayuno a medio comer. Lo que no había prevenido de todo aquello, es que Lawrence había terminado de desayunar mucho antes de comenzar a estudiar con él.

—

Después de comer apropiadamente —y platicar un poco con Owen, quien, decía que seguía viéndose pálido— caminó en dirección a los dormitorios para ir con Greenhill. Según recordaba, tenía algo que decirle y no iba a desobedecer ni las órdenes, ni los deseos de su Senpai.

Aun así, seguía un poco contrariado por la orden de Greenhill. Según tenía entendido, los prefectos pocas veces dejaban a alguien entrar a sus habitaciones, ni siquiera sus sirvientes tenían aquél privilegio. Y es, quizá por eso, que el mero hecho de querer entrar a aquellas alas prohibidas, era un tabú.

Ya, tenía que relajarse. Tampoco era un sitio del otro mundo, algo que la humanidad no pisara, porque el mero hecho de que los 4P estuviesen en aquellas alas indicaba que se merecían un poco de privacidad. ¿No?

Soltó un suspiro, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la habitación del mayor y, soltando más oxígeno se decidió a tocar la puerta. Apenas sus nudillos iban a rozar la puerta, escuchó pasos acercándose y se giró para ver quién era.

— ¡Midford! —Escuchó. Al instante supo identificar la voz de Herman y se dejó suspirar con tranquilidad. O mínimo, sin encontrarse tenso.

—G-Greenhill —dijo con algo de sorpresa, a pesar de no encontrarse tan así de sorprendido. El prefecto Verde sonrió al ver que el otro había obedecido la orden. Intentando no espantarle, decidió dar un par de pasos al frente y mostrando intenciones de abrir la puerta. A lo que Edward le permitió todo el paso, si es que era posible, le abriría la puerta. De no ser porque no tenía la llave para abrirle.

— ¿Entrarás o necesitas invitación? —Inquirió con una ceja arqueada al no escuchar los pasos de su sirviente cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Edward, mostrándose repentinamente abierto a la realidad, asintió con la cabeza y con paso rápido entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—C-Claro. Em… —no encontraba nada que decir, ¿podría decir algo más?— Esto… ¿qué es lo que necesitaba decirme, Greenhill?

Finalmente Herman recordaba el por qué le había llevado a su habitación. Se volteó a verle y después de eso se sentó en su cama, indicándole a su invitado que tomara la silla frente a la cómoda.

—Estuve hablando con los otros prefectos del tema que discutimos hoy en las tutorías —Edward sintió el color aglomerarse en sus mejillas. Agradecía en parte la sutileza que el mayor había agregado en su frase—, y todos llegaron al mismo punto que tú. Ninguno se opuso pero tampoco sabían si lo mejor sería apoyarlo. Mi padre fue un psicólogo, por lo que me es más fácil procesar este tipo de casos y es más razonable la conclusión a la que llego. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

¿Una duda? ¡Había un millón de preguntas en su cabeza! Sin embargo, se obligaba a reprimirse de preguntar y objetó por mejor negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas que te explique algo en concreto? —Edward se mantuvo pensando varios segundos, los cuales se fueron aplazando a minutos y estos a laaaargos minutos en los que Herman estuvo esperando una respuesta por parte de su sirviente. El mayor observó a Midford por minutos largos hasta que el otro eligió un suspiro como primera palabra.

—C-Creo que aún hay algo que no me queda claro. —dijo desviando la mirada. Herman esperó un par de segundos a que hablase, al ver que no lo hacía él se obligó a sí mismo a formular la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué cosa es?—Insistió. Al ver que el rostro de Edward se enrojecía a niveles extraterrestres comenzó a dudar de querer saberlo si es que tanto avergonzaba al rubio. Ya habían conversado de cosas un poco subidas de todo, ¿qué pasaba si lo subían un poco más?

— ¿C-Cómo se s-supone q-que… l-lo h-hacen…? —Con sus manos, hizo un par de señas haciéndole entender a Herman a qué se refería. OK, Eso, ¡ERA vergonzoso!

—B-bueno… e-en realidad, no estoy muy seguro de saber aquella respuesta… —mentiroso. De acuerdo, si sabía la respuesta, ¿por qué traumar aún más al otro con algo que se notaba a leguas, no quería saber realmente? Suspiro—. Escucha, no creo que sea buena idea el explicarte… —suspiró con el afán de tranquilizarse, si no quería tener la imagen de un mal estudiante de curso superior, tenía que tener todas las respuestas posibles para él—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—C-Conozco… cómo se hace pero no comprendo cómo puede ser entre dos… —Herman asintió—. Eh… supongo que no me hará daño saberlo.

Herman se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi padre me lo explicó al mismo tiempo que me explicaba la sexualidad hetera. Es prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que no hay una vagina de por medio. —Edward se vio escandalizado por la palabra. Insistió, le alegraba que Greenhill no se encargara de explayarse en las explicaciones.

—Sigo sin comprender… —A pesar de la tan "Oh genial" explicación de Herman, no logró entender el concepto de lo que englobaba el referirse al sexo entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

—Es en su mayoría sexo anal. Si la pareja lo prefiere, puede ser también oral y… —se detuvo al ver el semáforo que era el rostro de Edward. A pesar de que era un tema incómodo, ¡su cara no tenía precio, por el Director! (Que era prácticamente el Dios en aquél lugar)… Era tan inocente el chiquillo que temía hacerle algo con alguna palabra altisonante.

—O-Ohhh… —desvió la vista nuevamente.

— ¿Alguna otra duda? —Edward se apresuró a negar. Ya sabía más que suficiente de lo que debería. Al menos a su criterio.

—N-No creo que la tenga, Greenhill-senpai. —después de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Edward miraba el suelo y Herman esperaba que dijese algo más—. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

El mayor asintió.

—Por supuesto que puedes retirarte ahora, no había necesidad de que te quedaras por más tiempo si no lo quieres así. —Sonrió intentando reconfortarle, esperando no haberle traumado.


End file.
